A conventional distance measuring wheel includes a housing, two folding devices, an initialization device, a wheel, an initialization unit and a braking unit. The initialization unit includes first links which drives the swift plate of the initialization device. The braking unit includes second links which drives the brake pads of the initialization device such that the initialization and barking are independently operated and do not affect each other.
However, if being in the dark, the data or values shown on the display unit are hard to read and see. The user may need to use one hand to hold the distance measuring wheel and the other hand to hold a light source, such like flashlight, to light the display unit. It is inconvenient for the user.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “lighting structure for distance measuring wheel” of present invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.